


Homework

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Detroit Tigers, Drabble Collection, Homework, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Porcello hasn’t had homework since high school, but then again, he’s only, what, one year removed from Seton Hall Prep.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> I just found a bunch of Porcello/Perry drabbles in my "finished fics" folder and realized I never posted them anywhere outside LJ comments, so.
> 
> Porcello did take an online class while he was in Lakeland, IIRC.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Porcello hasn’t had homework since high school, but then again, he’s only, what, one year removed from Seton Hall Prep. 

Simons makes fun of him for being such a fucking nerd, _Jesus_ , can’t believe Porcello would rather stay in and do his creative writing assignments than go out and booze it up with the rest of the team. Even Perry gets on him too, and Perry’s been mostly pretty cool to him since the three of them moved in together.

Perry leans against the doorframe and picks at his nails. “You gonna come out with us or what?”

“I’ve got a short story due in—” Porcello checks the time “—twelve hours, Ryan.”

Perry snorts derisively and rolls his eyes, dropping his arm to his side. “Zach is right. You’re such a fucking nerd.”

“Shut up.” Porcello turns his attention back to his Macbook.

“Well, you at least gonna let me read it?”

“No one reads my stuff,” Porcello says.

“ ’f you let me read it, I’ll tell Zach to lay off on your being-a-nerd-ness,” Perry promises.

Porcello shakes his head, not taking his eyes off the screen. “Nope. No can do.”

Perry sighs and pounds his fists against the doorframe. “You suck.” He _hmm_ s thoughtfully. “Actually, _I_ suck.”

“Hm, what?” Porcello mutters distractedly.

Perry slinks into the room and comes to a stop behind Porcello’s swivel chair. His body heat is warm and inviting, and Porcello focuses even more intently on his short story.

“You know I’m reading over your shoulder right now,” Perry murmurs.

“I know.” Porcello minimizes the window and very patiently and silently waits for Perry to leave him alone.

He doesn’t though. Perry slides his hands over Porcello’s shoulders.

Perry rubs his thumbs over Porcello’s collarbones. “How ‘bout you get that stick outta your ass and let me help you procrastinate.”

Porcello smirks—Perry’s nothing if not persistent—and shuts the laptop. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
